1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, especially to a hard disk bracket of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, such as desktop computers, servers, Internet appliances, for example, hard disks are required to store data. A frequently used hard disk is directly fixed in an enclosure of the electronic device by screws, resulting in inconvenience of assembly or disassembly of the hard disk.
It is thus desirable to provide a hard disk bracket to alleviate the described limitations.